


Versuchen

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Along the Way Adjacent [9]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb's had a rough day, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Molly's gonna help through the power of massage and smut, Smut, gentle dom Mollymauk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: After a rough day, Molly helps Caleb relax for the night.





	Versuchen

Physically, Caleb is not an overly imposing man.

His shoulders are broad, or at least broader than Molly’s, but he’s bony, slender and lean, the muscle he does possess whipcord and born of hardship more than anything else.

But Molly knows that looks can be deceiving.

Caleb may not be physically imposing, or strong, but there’s power there beneath the surface, strong like current under seemingly-still waters, it flows through Caleb, lighting him up from within. Molly’s seen what he can do, the power he can wield, all somehow wrapped up tight within the guise of a skinny wizard.

It’s thrilling, having that much power under his control, at his beck and call. Most of the time, Molly’s perfectly happy to let Caleb take the lead, happy to enjoy the benefits of Caleb’s intense focus and creativity. Sometimes, however, Caleb needs to step back, to let go, and Molly is delighted that Caleb trusts him enough to let him help, trusts that Molly will catch him if he falls.

The specifics are different each time, but the basics remain the same throughout.

Molly will start to notice a certain tension in Caleb during the course of the day- a tightness in his shoulders, the already quiet man growing more and more withdrawn as the hours pass, winding tighter and tighter until he’s ready to snap.

Today, Molly’s been watching him since mid-morning. They’d been tracking a bauble for a local official, and Caleb had made an educated guess about where it might be based on the information they were given; it had turned out to be the wrong choice. The resulting trek through a nearby swamp had left most of them in poor spirits, but Beauregard especially had been vocal about it, not holding back in her displeasure about the wasted time and the cold and wet soaking through her pant legs from the muck. Everyone had made it back safe and sound, if a little worse for wear, but Caleb had been quiet ever since, holding back and not offering any sort of input as they planned their next steps. They’d all agreed to wait until the next day to try again, and had split up to their own purposes. As soon as the group split off, Caleb had gone straight up to their room without so much as a word, and every time Molly had been in and out so far during the day it was to find Caleb hunched over at the small desk against one wall, pouring through the documents they’d all collected so far. He didn’t come down for lunch, and it’s nearing on dinner time when Molly decides he’s had about enough.

When he gets to their room, Caleb is still at the desk, though he has some of his floating lights hovering over and around him to help see now that the sun has passed the horizon. There’s a deep furrow between his brows, his jaw clenched tight, and it’s making Molly’s back hurt just looking at him.

“Caleb, love, it’s almost time for dinner.”

When he gets no response, Molly steps closer, putting a light hand on Caleb’s shoulder.

“Caleb-”

The man in question jumps, clearly not having noticed Molly enter the room. He turns in the seat and looks up, blinking owlishly. “Oh... _hallo_ , Mollymauk.”

Molly smiles, fond. “Hello, dear. I was just coming to tell you it’s almost time for dinner.”

Caleb glances back at the documents on the desk and frowns. “I think I will be awhile yet, Mollymauk, why don’t you go ahead without me.”

“No, I think you’re about done for the day.”

The furrow between Caleb’s brows deepens. “But I am not done, we still need to figure out where-”

“Yes, darling, _we_ need to figure it out. Not you and you alone. You’ve been up here all day, and you skipped lunch. I think you’re done.”

“But-”

Molly moves his hand from Caleb’s shoulder up to his hair and gets a fistful before tugging gently, just enough for Caleb’s head to tilt back slightly, the man’s eyes going a little wider.

“I said I think you’re done for the evening.” Molly keeps his voice soft, letting Caleb know that he has a choice. He _always_ has a choice. “Do you want me to help you be done for the evening?”

Molly watches the bob of Caleb’s Adam’s apple as he swallows, then licks his lips.

“I... _ja_ , _bitte_.”

Molly releases his hold on Caleb’s hair, smoothing it down before leaning in to kiss the top of Caleb’s head.

“Alright then. Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to tidy all this up,” Molly says, gesturing towards the desk. “When you’re done with that, you’re going to kneel for me, right there.” Molly points to the floor in the center of the room, and Caleb’s eyes follow. “You’re going to put a pillow down first, and kneel on that.”

Caleb’s face scrunches, and Molly heads him off before he can argue.

“You haven’t done anything wrong, Caleb. This isn’t a punishment. You’re going to use the pillow, do you understand?”

Caleb nods, and Molly reaches up to cup his jaw, running the pad of his thumb lightly over Caleb’s bottom lip.

“Good boy.”

Caleb shivers, his eyes squeezing shut for a moment before he collects himself. Molly lightly pats his cheek and steps back. “I’m going to run downstairs for a few minutes, but I’ll be right back. Use the washroom if you need to before you get settled.”

There’s a very quiet, “Yes, Molly.” in response, and Molly grins.

“You’re so good for me, love.”

Caleb flushes a bright pink, but sets to work clearing up the things on the desk. Once Molly sees he’s started, he turns on his heel and slips out the door, heading down to the bar. He orders a number of things- fruits, sausages, cured meats, some cheese- all cut up into smaller bite-size pieces, enough for two and then some.

By the time he makes it back upstairs and into their room, Caleb’s kneeling on the pillow as asked. Molly hadn’t specified what to do with his hands, and Caleb’s taken it upon himself to decide, his arms behind himself, his right wrist caught in his left hand.

Molly shuts the door behind him, making sure it’s latched securely and locked before he moves further into the room.

“That’s lovely, Caleb, thank you, you’ve done exactly as I asked.” Molly moves to the now-clear desk and sets the tray of food on it. When he turns back it’s to find Caleb watching him; the poor dear still looks tense, his shoulders hitched up near his ears, and all Molly can think is that it doesn’t look remotely comfortable.

He pulls out the desk chair and turns it so it faces towards the room, then sits on it sideways so he can rest one arm on the edge of the desk. He pats his thigh. “Come here, love. Bring the pillow with you. How you move is up to you.”

There’s a flicker of expression across Caleb’s face, and Molly can read what he’s going to do a second before he does it. Instead of standing, Caleb moves off the pillow, gripping the corner of it before crawling forward, coming to a stop in front of Molly. He sets the pillow between Molly’s spread feet and scoots forward to settle back on top of it. Molly beams down at him, catching Caleb’s face in his hands before leaning down to kiss him. “Very good, love. All you have to do right now is stay here, with me, alright? Just relax. You can rest your head on my leg if you’d like, and if your knees grow tired, I want you to sit. Do you understand?”

“ _Ja_.”

“Very good.” With that, Molly reaches to the tray next to him and grabs a small chunk of sausage and brings it down in front of Caleb’s lips. He doesn’t press, and after a second Caleb catches on and opens his mouth, taking the bit of meat delicately in his teeth before sitting back and eating it.

Molly repeats the motion a moment later with a small slice of apple, and again with some cheese another minute later. After he’s gotten a few mouthfuls into Caleb, he starts to alternate between the two of them, enjoying the spice of the cured meat and the sweetness of the grapes as they burst on his tongue.

Between the two of them they clear the tray, Molly offering Caleb sips of water from the skin he’d brought up with him, and by the time they’re finished Caleb’s head is resting on his knee, his eyes closed and his breathing even and calm. There’s still a line of tension through his shoulders, and the occasional tic to his jaw, but the furrow between his brows has smoothed, and Molly feels better knowing he’s eaten something.

He spends a few minutes petting Caleb’s hair, scratching lightly and enjoying the gentle shivers and sighs it elicits.

“How are you feeling, lovely?”

It takes Caleb a moment to blink his eyes open, but instead of answering he turns his face towards Molly’s knee, pressing his face against it. Molly gives him a moment, running fingers through Caleb’s hair, but when he still doesn’t have an answer after a minute or so, he drops his hand to the back of Caleb’s neck and squeezes lightly.

“I asked you a question, sweetheart. You can take your time, but I do expect an answer. How are you feeling?”

Caleb squirms in place before turning his face back toward Molly, though only enough that one eye is visible, the blue brilliant even in the dim light.

“Better.”

Molly hums, scritching his claws through the hair at the base of Caleb’s skull. “Better is good, but I think we can have higher hopes than that.”

Molly pulls his hand away and sits up. The corners of Caleb’s mouth tilt down to a frown, and Molly pauses to cup Caleb’s face again.

“You still haven’t done anything wrong. I just want you feeling as best you can, darling, and while I’m very happy you’re feeling better, I’d like you to feel _good_.”

Caleb’s frown deepens, and Molly leans down to kiss his forehead.

“Why the frown, darling?”

“I don’t-”

“Before you continue,” Molly ducks further to kiss Caleb’s lips once, twice, and a third time before drawing back. Caleb looks slightly dazed, which Molly thinks is just perfect. “Were the next words out of your mouth going to be any iteration of ‘I don’t deserve…’?”

Caleb’s lips press together in a thin line before he swallows and then nods. " _Ja_ , but I-”

“Hold that thought.” Molly places a finger over Caleb’s lips, hushing him. “Earlier, you agreed to let me take charge. Is that correct?”

Caleb nods, his eyes focused intently on Molly’s.

“Alright. Has anything changed since then?”

Caleb shakes his head ‘no’.

Pulling his finger away from Caleb’s lips, Molly pats his cheek again. “Then I think we’re in agreement right now that it isn’t up to you what you do or don’t deserve; it’s up to me. If I decide you’re deserving of kindness, deserving of love and attention, deserving of feeling _good_ , then you do.”

The expression on Caleb’s face isn’t quite pain; Molly’s under no illusions that he can fix everything in Caleb’s head, or even _any_ of the things in Caleb’s head. They’ve been there a long time, and Molly’s certain it would take someone far smarter than he is to even scratch the surface. What he _can_ do is help, if only for a few hours at a time, to alleviate the symptoms.

“Darling,” he caresses Caleb’s face, smoothing his thumb over the furrowed brow there. “The only thing you have to do is what I tell you. Nothing else. You’ve no responsibility, no decisions. All you have to do is listen to my voice and do what I say; just that. Nothing else. Do you think you can do that?”

The breath Caleb takes is shaky, but he nods. “I will try, Mollymauk.”

“That’s all I ask, dear. Now then, in your own time, I’d like you to stand, if you would.”

He’s pleased when Caleb actually does take a moment before pushing up to his feet. Molly catches at his elbows and helps him up the last bit of the way before standing himself. He moves around Caleb’s side, evaluating, and eventually comes to a stop in front of him, drawing him in for another kiss. It’s gentle, a soft press of lips, and Molly smiles when Caleb sways towards him as he pulls back.

“I’d like you to undress, please. No need to make it fancy, just leave your clothes on the chair there, then head to the bed and lie on your stomach, love.”

While Caleb begins to do as asked, Molly goes to his pack, digging around until he finds the things he’s looking for.

Items in-hand, he rises and turns just in time to see Caleb putting the last of his clothes onto the chair, the glow from the room’s fireplace washing Caleb’s pale skin in warm tones of yellow and orange and making his hair look like spun copper. Caleb moves to the bed and lays down on his stomach as instructed, his arms folded under his head, and Molly follows after. He waits until Caleb’s settled before sitting on the edge of the bed next to him, stroking a hand down the length of Caleb’s spine, from neck to tailbone, letting his claws barely skim and catch. Caleb’s skin is warm under his palm, and it’s easy to see the goosebumps rising in the wake of his claws as Caleb gives a small shiver.

“Thank you, dear, you’re being very good for me.”

Caleb squirms, and Molly delights at the flush he can see start at the back of Caleb’s neck. He can’t see Caleb’s face, hidden in his arms as it is, but it’s easy to see the flush from his neck spread downward.

Molly huffs a laugh and leans over, kissing the curve of Caleb’s shoulder.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about, love, I’m just stating facts.”

There’s a quiet grumble, but otherwise Caleb doesn’t argue.

With that, Molly gets up, and begins to partially undress himself. He makes quick work of his boots and belts, pulling off his arm covers and tugging his shirt carefully over his head before removing the dangling chains and charms from his horns. The whole while Caleb remains quiet on the bed, and Molly takes a moment as he’s rolling up his sleeves to admire him, the long, lean stretch of him, all laid out, just for him. Again he’s struck by the amount of trust Caleb just hands him, stripping naked at his word, laying defenseless and vulnerable, all because Molly’s asked him to. It’s a heady feeling, and one that Molly doesn’t take lightly.

He picks up the small flask he’d grabbed from his pack and uncorks it as he moves back to Caleb’s side, pouring some of the contents into his palm before setting it on the nightstand.

“I’m going to touch you now, dear heart. All you have to do, your only job, is to lie there and relax as much as you’re able. Alright?”

Molly could swear he sees Caleb’s muscles actually _tense_ in response, but there’s a quiet noise of affirmation.

“Alright, love. If this hurts at any point, or you want me to go a bit lighter, you’re to let me know, understood?”

Again, there’s a quiet, ‘ _Ja, Molly_.’ from under Caleb’s hair, and Molly takes that as his cue. He takes a second to rub his palms together, warming the lightly scented oil there, and then carefully climbs onto the bed and swings a leg over Caleb’s hips, facing up towards his head.

“Here we go. Just relax.” Molly starts gently, skimming over the plane of Caleb’s back. He can feel how tense Caleb is, how tightly wound, and he’ll get to that, but for the moment his goal is to acclimate him to the feel of hands on him, to accept the slick slide of Molly’s palms along the length of his spine, up over his shoulder blades and back down.

Molly takes his time, keeping a steady rhythm of light touches until he starts to feel Caleb relax minutely under him, no longer holding himself so stiffly. Murmuring quiet praise, Molly reaches for the oil flask, pouring more directly onto Caleb’s back at the dip of his spine, then sets it aside as he begins to work in earnest. Caleb’s back is a mountain range of knots, and Molly wonders how the man manages to move at all. For the first little while, Caleb is quiet, but then Molly hits a particularly vicious knot and he catches a small noise of discomfort, the hitch of a breath. He pauses, placing a hand flat between Caleb’s shoulder blades, the other on the mattress along Caleb’s side for balance. 

“How are you doing, dear, I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

Caleb shakes his head. “No, just- it hurt.”

He knows Caleb can’t see it, but Molly smiles down at him anyway.

“Thank you for telling me, love. I appreciate your honesty. You don’t have to be quiet, by the way. If something feels good, or if something hurts, you don’t have to silence yourself. I like hearing you. It lets me know how I’m doing.”

Caleb’s shoulders hunch slightly, and Molly frowns.

“Sorry, I will do better.”

Molly shakes his head and clucks his tongue.

“I didn’t give you instructions about it one way or the other before now. You’re being very good for me, nothing to worry about.”

Caleb’s shoulders loosen again under Molly’s hand, and Molly’s smile widens. “Very good, thank you, dear.” And he gets back to work.

Caleb’s never been an especially loud person in bed, even when things are heated, but Molly does notice more sounds slipping out of him as he continues- gentle sighs, more hitched breaths, even drawn out breathy moans as Molly works his way up towards Caleb’s shoulders.

He climbs off from on top of Caleb, moving to the side to better reach Caleb’s left shoulder. After a quick refresh of oil, he starts in, kneading at the tightness he finds and works his way down from neck to fingertips, paying special attention to each digit. He’s never met a person with this much tension, especially in their hands, and he makes a mental note to do this for Caleb as often as he’ll allow it.

He switches sides, working his way down Caleb’s right arm, and when he gets to Caleb’s hand, he grins at the broken moan it draws from the man.

He digs his thumbs into Caleb’s palm, working out the tension he can feel at the base of his thumb. “Does that feel good, love?”

There’s a gasp of muttered Zemnian Molly is pretty sure is a curse, then, “ _Ja._ It’s- it’s good, Molly, thank you.”

“Oh, darling,” Molly purrs. “You’re _very_ welcome.”

He finishes with Caleb’s hand and shifts down the bed, taking the oil flask with him.

“Just a little bit more to do, then I’ll have you turn over.”

There’s a quiet hum in response, and Molly smiles, situating himself next to Caleb’s legs.

He digs carefully at the big muscles at the back of Caleb’s thighs, at his calves, and Molly adds ‘ _bathouse_ ’ to the list of things to do for Caleb. He’s getting a lot done here today, but he can’t help think that a good long soak in hot water would make a world of difference.

“Alright, dear,” Molly gently pats Caleb’s ass. “Turn over, love.”

It takes Caleb a moment, but he turns in place until he’s laying on his back. Molly waits until he’s settled before he moves, leaving the oil for the moment and grabbing the other item he’d grabbed from his pack.

It’s a length of lace ribbon; he’d bought it originally with the intention of giving it to Jester, but after some thought had realized there were far more interesting uses. The lace is pretty, but it’s delicate. It wouldn’t take much to tear it apart, to warp the weave of it, which makes it perfectly suited for this.

Molly shuffles up the mattress and takes hold of Caleb’s hands, bringing each to his lips to press a kiss to Caleb’s knuckles, to his wrists. Caleb blinks slowly at him, not sleepily, but relaxed, and not for the first time, Molly’s reminded of Frumpkin. He wonders sometimes how much certain behaviors are inherent to Caleb, and how many he’s learned from so much time spent with his familiar for company.

“Hello, there, dear.” Molly smiles softly down at him, still holding Caleb’s wrists gently. “How are you feeling?”

“Mmmm...good, Molly.” Caleb’s lips turn up in a small but genuine smile, and Molly feels his own grow wider.

“I’m very glad to hear that, lovely. Now, I know you’re feeling very relaxed right now, which is wonderful. And I’m perfectly happy to finish your massage and let you rest, but I was wondering if you were interested perhaps in a little more.”

Caleb’s brows draw together, but Molly knows him well enough by now to know it’s not concern, but consideration. Caleb licks his lips, his eyes focusing up at Molly. “More?”

Rubbing his thumbs over the bumps of Caleb’s wrists, Molly nods. “Yes. I’d still finish the massage, but it would have a, shall we say, more _exciting_ ending.”

A light flush works its way across Caleb’s face, tinting his cheeks a rosy pink. It sweeps down his neck, and Molly’s smile widens to a grin.

“If you’re feeling amenable, I’ll tie your hands.” Molly squeezes lightly at Caleb’s wrists, and doesn’t miss the slight pickup in Caleb’s breath. He lets his voice drop to a low purr as he continues. “I’ll ask you to keep your hands up near the headboard, and you’ll do it. And do you know why, Caleb?”

Caleb’s eyes are wide, his irises gone to rings of brilliant blue around his blown pupils, his mouth dropped open enough for his tongue to dart out again, wetting his bottom lip. “No?”

Molly releases Caleb’s hands so he can lean down far enough to put his mouth next to one of Caleb’s ears, flicking at his earlobe with the tip of his tongue. Caleb shivers and gasps, and Molly carefully nips the tempting bit of flesh as well before continuing. “Because I’ll have asked you to. And you do what I ask you, because you’re such a good boy, aren’t you, Caleb? _So_ good for me.”

Another shiver works through Caleb, and he nods. “I- I try, Mollymauk.”  
Molly rewards him with another kiss. “That’s all I’ll ever ask of you love, is that you try.”

They lose a few moments to kisses, which Molly doesn’t mind in the least. He’ll be perfectly happy whichever option Caleb chooses; sneaking a few kisses in ahead of time won’t change anything. Eventually he does pull away, and is gratified to see the flush has darkened across Caleb’s features; Caleb tries to chase after him, whining quietly when Molly places a finger over his lips.

“I’m perfectly happy to continue kissing you, love, but I would like an answer on what you’d like me to do. Regular massage? Or would you prefer the _upgraded_ version?”

Molly lets his hand drift down Caleb’s front, fingertips skimming lightly over his chest, his stomach, knuckles just grazing over Caleb’s cock before his hand comes to rest on Caleb’s thigh, his claws lightly dimpling the skin there.

It’s a moment or so before Caleb answers, clearing his throat before the words will come out properly. “Upgraded, please.”

Humming, Molly leans down to kiss him again, nipping at Caleb’s lower lip. “Lovely, thank you, dear. Since that’s the case, hands, please.”

Caleb’s breath catches, but he doesn’t hesitate to present his wrists to Molly, palms up and fingers loosely curled in. Molly takes them both in his hands and kisses the tender skin on the inside of Caleb’s wrists, before beginning to loop the lace carefully around each. He ties a bow at the top, and then guides Caleb’s hands back up over his head to rest near the headboard, pressing them down until Caleb’s fingers find the edge to hold onto. Leaning in, Molly nuzzles at Caleb’s neck before placing a kiss against the rapid pulse he finds there.

“Now, you’re going to be a good boy and hold your hands right there and not ruin my lace while I finish working on you, yes?”

“ _J-ja_. Yes, Mollymauk.”

Molly smiles, placing a quick kiss to Caleb’s jaw before pulling back and reaching for the oil again. “Wonderful. You just try to relax.” With a wink and a grin, Molly gets back to work.

He starts at Caleb’s feet, digging his thumbs into Caleb’s arches; Caleb gasps and moans, and it’s a lot easier to hear now without his face buried beneath his arms and halfway into a pillow. Molly smiles as he works his way up, finding the large muscles of Caleb’s thighs just as tense in the front as in the back. As he makes it to Caleb’s hips he gentles his touch, adding a bit more oil and caressing his thumbs over the sensitive skin where Caleb’s thighs meet hip. It pulls a stuttered breath of out of Caleb, and Molly watches carefully as Caleb’s arms flex minutely before falling loose again.

Molly takes his time, working further and further inward, then just as he’s about to touch Caleb’s cock, he sweeps his hands up, leaving a sheen of oil over Caleb’s belly and up along his ribs, earning him a broken whine.

“ _Molly…_ ”

“Shhh, love, I know, but you’re being so good for me. Just a little while longer.”

Caleb whines but settles, his head thumping back against the pillow. Molly continues to murmur praise as he goes on, working his way back to Caleb’s lower belly and hips, this time gently taking Caleb in-hand, giving him a few loose strokes. The sound that it drags out of Caleb is a delicious confusion of words; Molly’s unsure precisely which language it’s supposed to be. He keeps an eye on Caleb’s face, enjoying the fleeting expressions that flicker across it; Caleb’s hands are still gripping the headboard, though it’s easy to see where the lace has been pulled taut. The tendons of Caleb’s wrists are corded with tension as he fights to keep still, to be good.

Incrementally, Molly tightens his grip until Caleb’s panting under him, hips thrusting up in tiny aborted jerks.

“It’s alright to move your hips, love, just keep your hands where they are.”

Almost immediately Caleb’s hips snap up, and he gasps out a moan as he fucks up into Molly’s hand, the wet sound of slick skin on skin loud in the otherwise quiet room. They find a rhythm, Caleb’s hips thrusting up to meet Molly’s downward strokes, and before long Caleb is whimpering, whispered pleas falling from his lips.

“ _Bitte_ , Molly, please, I want- may I-”

Smiling, Molly strokes faster, letting his wrist twist on the upstroke. “Whenever you’re ready, darling.”

Caleb comes with a punched-out sound, almost as if his orgasm’s caught him by surprise; for all Molly knows, maybe it has. He works Caleb through it, until Caleb’s fallen back against the mattress, lax and loose. Molly scoots up, leaning in to kiss Caleb’s chest, his throat.

“Very good, dear. You hold tight just a moment, I’m going to get a cloth to clean you up.” He gets up and digs through his pack and finds a washcloth. He wets it at the basin of water on the nightstand, and brings it back over, wiping his hand off first, then methodically cleaning Caleb up. When he’s done, he tosses the cloth aside to deal with later, and reaches up for Caleb’s arms.

“Let’s bring these down now, love, you were so good.” He helps Caleb lower his arms back down, and is ready to settle in for some cuddles when Caleb makes a soft noise of dismay. Molly follows Caleb’s line of sight down to his wrists, where the lace has been warped terribly and pulled askew. Molly tuts, pulling the bow loose and unwinding the ruined lace from Caleb’s wrists. The pattern of the lace is pressed into pale skin, along with some red from where it chafed as Caleb struggled, and Molly rubs a thumb over it.

“-sorry.”

It’s quiet, so _very_ quiet, and Caleb looks near tears when Molly glances up.

“Whatever for, love?”

“You said, you said to keep still, to be careful, and I- I didn’t- I _ruined_ it, I-”

Caleb’s face crumples, his whole body going tense again, and Molly sighs, tossing the scrap of lace over the side of the bed and laying down alongside Caleb. “Is it alright if I touch you, love?”

Caleb nods, and Molly closes the last few inches and reaches for Caleb, pulling him close in the circle of his arms. For how tense he is, Caleb goes easily, curling in to Molly’s chest, hiding his face. Molly holds him, murmuring quietly and rubbing a hand soothingly up and down Caleb’s spine.

Time passes quietly, just the sounds of occasional hitched breathes from Caleb and Molly’s quiet words. After a little while, Molly rests his chin lightly on the top of Caleb’s head and holds him tight as Caleb starts to calm. He gives it another moment, then asks, “Can you tell me what happened, love?”

Caleb burrows closer, refusing to look up at him as he answers.

“You- you asked me not to ruin the lace, to be _careful_ , and I didn’t, I failed, I _fucked it up_.”

Caleb shudders against him, breath picking back up again, and that won’t do, Molly just got him calmed down again. Molly leans back against the pillows and moves his hands to Caleb’s shoulders, pressing gently until Caleb’s forced to move back slightly, his hair falling over his face like a curtain.

“Darling, will you look at me a moment, please?”

Caleb looks up, his eyes red and wet, and Molly brushes hair from Caleb’s face before cupping Caleb’s jaw, gently using his thumb to wipe an errant tear from Caleb’s cheek.

“There you are, lovely.” Caleb tries to turn his face away, but Molly tightens his grip on Caleb’s face and doesn’t let him. “I’m still in control for now, so unless you’re going to use your safeword, you’re going to listen to me.”

Caleb’s eyes widen, but he stills.

“Good boy.”

Caleb’s face twitches, but he doesn’t argue, and Molly considers that a step in the right direction.

“Now, you’re upset because I asked you to be careful with the lace, and you didn’t do as I asked, would that be a fair summary of the issue?”

“ _Ja_ , Molly.” The words are whispered, barely audible.

“Alright.” Molly pulls Caleb in, kissing him softly before letting him sit back. “I know you’ve got a lot going on in your mind right now, love, but do you remember what else I said?”

A furrow appears between Caleb’s eyebrows. “You said many things, Molly.”

Smiling, Molly can’t help but lean in and steal another kiss. “Yes, but this particular thing is relevant to this conversation. I said you were going to keep your hands where I asked, _because_ I’d asked. And you said-”

Caleb licks his lips. “I said- I said I’d try.”

Molly grins. “Yes, precisely. And then _I_ said-”

“That all you’d ever ask is that I try.”

Beaming, Molly ducks in to kiss him again. “Precisely. So, the question I have for you now love is this- did you _try_ not to warp the lace? You were very good at keeping your hands where I put them, and I could see you were working very hard to do that. But did you _try_ not to hurt the lace?”

The furrow at Caleb’s brow deepens. “I- _ja_ , of course I tried, you asked me to-”

“Then you did _fine_ , love.” He tugs Caleb close again to lean against his chest. He plants a kiss in Caleb’s hair and holds him tight. “I meant it when I said that all I’d ever ask is that you try, and you tried. Not every failure is a catastrophe, sweetheart. You did as I asked, you were very good for me. You _are_ very good for me.”

Caleb hides his face in Molly’s shoulder, squirming; it’s hard to see his face, but the tip of one ear is just visible through his hair, flushed pink.

“Shh, sweetness, nothing to be embarrassed about.” Molly pets Caleb’s hair, letting the soft strands slip between his fingertips. “I know you’re upset about earlier today; you did the best you could at the time with the information you had. You _tried_. That’s all any of us can do, lovely.” He twines some of the hair around his fingers and tugs lightly. “Beau was just being her usual grumpy self. You know how she is, she’s a delicate flower.”

A quiet snort issues from the vicinity of Molly’s shoulder. “If she ever hears you called her that, she will have your head, Mollymauk.”

“Feh.” He gives Caleb another squeeze, then shifts them around to get more comfortable laying down on the bed. “I’d like to see her try. All I have to do is get Yasha to make eyes at her and Beau won’t know which way is up.”

Caleb snickers, and it’s a _good_ sound, one that makes Molly feel a lot better.

“I’m going to finish getting ready for bed. Are you alright if I move?”

Caleb answers with a jaw-cracking yawn, before smiling sheepishly up at him. “ _Ja_ ,” he says, his smile softening. “Thank you, Molly.”

“Nothing to thank me for, dear heart.” After stealing another kiss, Molly slips from the bed, making sure the covers are pulled up to Caleb’s chest before running his fingers through Caleb’s hair fleetingly. By the time he makes it back to bed Caleb’s asleep, face relaxed in a way Molly rarely sees while he’s awake. He slides in under the covers, shuffling closer, taking one of Caleb’s lax hands in his own, gently pulling it close enough to kiss Caleb’s fingertips.

“Love you, _mo chuisle_.”

He gives the hand a squeeze, then releases it before he too succumbs to the soft embrace of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Versuchen_ \- try, attempt  
>  _mo chuisle_ \- my pulse
> 
> Want to yell about these boys, ask a question, or just say hi? Come find me on tumblr at [Analisegrey](https://analisegrey.tumblr.com/) or on twitter at the same handle.


End file.
